Heels Over Head
by inugirl294
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha live in modern Japan. They were dating until Kikyou came into the picture. But she didn't know her birthright.. or that she has been betrothed since birth. *Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

"That is it Inuyasha I am done with you and your slut Kikyou. So th..thanks for the good times." Kagome said sobbing. "I am going to the States "said Kagome "Kags don't be like that" said Inuyasha "Don't Kags me! you BASTARD!!" "Well then don't forget your crap!" "Shut up you SLUT" "It is NOT my FAUL T that you are A RETARD!" then the apartment door slammed shut. A sad Miroku and an upset Sango reopened it. "WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU?" yelled Sango "INUYASHA SHE LOVED YOU? How could YOU?" Sango stormed off before Miroku left he said "Dude you just fucked up." Inuyasha and Kagome live in modern Japan. The meet in the first year high school along with their friends Miroku and Sango. Secretly while he and Kags had been dating, he was seeing his ex Kikyou unknown to Kags.

Kagome stormed out to see Miroku and Sango standing outside the door looking shocked. She just left the building and got into her car. She drove straight to her mother's house on the shrine. "Mom I am going to go live with Dad in California for a while okay?" "Sure sweetie will you come home in a copula month's when school starts?" "No I'll be back in a year or so? Okay? I call every night. She ran up to her room to pack. Quickly she grabbed her makeup, her toiletries, her clothes, her laptop, her IPod, and her pictures and her cell phone. "Bye mom**,** love you!"

"Damn it I told you Kikyou I would lose her ""So what does she have that I don't?" "Good point" "Now what?" "I'll go find her."" NOOO "she wined

Kagome was already prepared for Inuyasha's attempts to get her back so she wrote a letter to him.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_By the time, you get this letter I will be on my way to California in the states. So Ha you can't get me even if you wanted to try. Oh, DO NOT email me. You officially have my Hate. Congratulations good luck with Kikyou. Oh don't feel regret any way it ruin your relationship with Kikyou. _

Kagome Higurishi


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome gave the letter to her mother for safe keeping .she also left Inuyasha a cd . She got in her Honda Accord and drove to the docks so she could take her car with her by boat she got out her IPod and started listing to "My paper heart" by All American Rejects. It just made her feel worse so she started to sing along

Please just don't play with me

My paper heart will bleed

This wait for destiny won't do

Be with me, please, I beseech you

Simple things, that make you run away

Catch you if I can

Tears fall down your face

The taste is something new

Something that I know

Moving on is easiest when I'm around you

So bottle up old love, throw it out to sea

Watch it away as you cry

A year has passed

The seasons go

Please just don't play with me

My paper heart will bleed

This wait for destiny won't do

Be with me, please, I beseech you

Simple things, that make you run away

Catch you if I can

Waiting, day goes through

My lips are sealed for her

My tongue is tied to a dream of being with you

To settle for less is not what I prefer

So bottle up old love and throw it out to sea

Watch it away as you cry

A year has passed

The seasons go

Please just don't play with me

My paper heart will bleed

This wait for destiny won't do

Be with me, please, I beseech you

Simple things, that make you run away

Catch you if I can

Summertime, the nights are so long

The leaves fall down and so do I to the arms of a friend

Winter nights, my bedside is cold

For I am gone and spring blossoms you to me

Summertime, the nights are so long

The leaves fall down, and so do I to the arms of a friend

Winter nights, my bedside is cold

For I am gone and spring blossoms you to me

By the time the song was over she was on the boat headed to America. Because her dad was American and her mother was Japanese, she had duel citizen ship so she was on her way.

Inuyasha just got the letter and was to the point of breaking down. She knew he wasn't allowed to go to the states. He put the Cd into the stereo and listened. It was Kagome she was singing " my paper heart" t he next song was "heels over head " by Boys like girls

got your runaway smile in my piggy bank, baby

Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes

You were worth the hundred thousand miles

But you couldn't stay awhile

I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer, baby

And your little white socks in the top drawer

You were always leaving your shit around

And gone without a sound

Yeah, I'm the first to fall and the last to know

Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head, I'm hangin' upside down

Thinkin' how you left me for dead, California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone

And a front row seat, up, right by the phone

'Cause you're always on my mind

And I'm running out of time

I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets

And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet

Is it all you thought it'd be?

You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know

Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head, I'm hangin' upsidedown

Thinkin' how you left me for dead, California bound

And when you hit the coast, I hope you think of me

And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges, baby

Burnin' bridges, makin' wishes

Yeah, you're burnin' bridges, baby

Burnin' bridges, makin' wishes

You're burnin' bridges, baby

Burnin' bridges, makin' wishes

Yeah, you're burnin' bridges, baby

Burnin' bridges, makin' wishes

You're a chance taker, heart breaker

Got me wrapped around your finger

Chance taker, heart breaker

Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank, baby

Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes

If I drive a hundred thousand miles

Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head, I'm hangin' upside down

Thinkin' how you left me for dead, California bound

And when you hit the coast, I hope you think of me

And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head, I'm hangin' upside down

Thinkin' how you left me for dead, California bound

And when you hit the coast, maybe you'll finally see

And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me

the next song was " the last song " by All American Rejects

This may be the last thing that I write for long

Can you hear me smiling when I sing this song

For you and only you?

As I leave, will you be someone to say goodbye?

As I leave, will you be someone to wipe your eye?

My foot is out the door, and you can't stop me now

You wanted the best, it wasn't me

Will you give it back? You want me to lead

When there's no more room to make it grow

I'll see you again, you'll pretend you're naive

Is this what you want? Is this what you need?

How you end up, let me know

As I go, remember all the simple things you know

My mind is just a crutch and I still hope

That you will miss me when I am gone, this is the last song

The hearts start breaking as the year is gone

The dream's beginning and the time rolls on

It seems so surreal, now I sing it

Somehow I knew that it would be this way

Somehow I knew that it would slowly fade

And now I am gone, just try and stop me now

You wanted the best, and it wasn't me

Will you give it back? Now I'll take the lead

When there's no more room to make it grow

I'll see you again, you'll pretend you're naive

Is this what you want? Is this what you need?

How you end up, let me know

As I go, remember all the simple things you know

My mind is just a crutch and I still hope

That you will miss me when I am gone, this is the last song

Will you need me now?

You'll find a way somehow

You want it too, I want it too

As I go, remember all the simple things you know

My mind is just a crutch and I still hope

That you will miss me when I am gone, the last song

As I go, remember all the simple things you know

My mind is just a crutch and I still hope

That you will miss me when I am gone, this is the last song

A/n some of these songs have hilarious vidios so here a drerss to the on you tbe

/watch?v7j5AlLRYERk&featurerelated

/watch?vh-lj93PFPks&NR1

/watch?vAw2Bo55fs44&featurerelated

I did not make these I just saw the on youtube


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad I'm coming home for a while, will you mind?"

"Of course not, Kaggy! You know you're always welcome at my house! Besides I have a surprise for you."

"Daddy my flight should be in about 10 pm your time. I can't wait to try out my English."

"Okay honey! You're room is a bit bigger than you remember, since my company is back in one of the top spots, I got a bigger house. I hope you like purple, because your was professionally decorated…Oh I guess I'll have to take you shopping. Kagome, will I have to enroll you in school here?"

"Would you Daddy?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"Any Preferences?"

"Can you put me in a private school that doesn't have uniforms?"

"O good! I have a friend who runs a school like that."

"Great Dad! I can't wait to see you. Gotta go! Love ya!"

"Bye Kaggy."

X Somewhere in California's HHHH ills X

"Tashio?" Kagome's Dad's voice was heard

"Yes, Higurashi?" said a deep baritone

"My daughter is on her way her. She needs to be enrolled in your school. Is that do-able?"

"Of course. When do you plan on telling her of her heritage and duty?"

" I will remove the spell once she is ready. When do you intend on informing Sesshomaru that his womanizing days are over?"

"No worries his future mate is sure to stop him from womanizing. Especially since she is stunning and intelligent."

"You forget, she has her mother's stubborn will. She may not accept Sesshomaru as her mate. Yumi was very hard to mate. I am willing to bet Kagome will follow in her footsteps."

"Yes, well we will see her soon, won't we?"

"Yes, the heir of the East will be ready in two days."

"Very well then, see you soon."

"Good-bye"

A/N Please.. R&R sorry about not updating..


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Welcome to chapter four everybody! : has a party in the corner: Btws to all of you whom I owe this, I worked on it all day through my classes, all just because I love you all. Also I don't own any of the Characters except for Kira. I also don't own any of the brand names/ stores I mention. DDD: Thank you to midnightmoon1920 for Kira's inspiration.

Just for the record, I still have my demon senses; I just don't have the strength and other powers and unfortunately the physical appearance or scent of one. Turns out dad didn't really wanna carry all the bags; he ended up giving me a credit card and dropped me off at the mall. First I hit up Holster and Aero, and then I went to my all time favorite store, Hot Topic. By the time I got to the States and back dad's from shopping, it was a Friday night and I still hadn't seen my room.

"What will I ever do with that boy?" sighed the Lord of the West, staring dejectedly at the front page of the newspaper. The main headline ran "Disgrace of the Tashio Family?" with a picture of his oldest son, drink in hand and 5 whores hanging off of him.

Said playboy was in his white and red custom painted Lambo, headed toward one of his family's many mansions and houses, disdaining the horrid scent upon his person.

Meanwhile a certain raven haired girl we find an extremely pleased and hyper father, joyful that his little girl returned. "Now Kagome, I don't want you to party too much, but…. Anoldfriendofmine'! There I said it."

"Dad!" I said exhasburated "You know I hate clubbing!" I was going to go on but the door bell of the mansion rang. My father wandered away to get the door and I faintly heard a name I hadn't heard in 16 years. 'Kira? It can't be her? Can it? Kira Tashio? NO! I don't believe it!'

In walked an 18 year old woman who had waist length golden hair, bright green eyes, dainty nose, and was about 5'5 and a body that any other girl would've killed for. "Kagome?" she whispered it in disbelief "I thought you died!"We ran at each other and squealed while hugging. "Where have you been?" she asked

"Well I kinda lived in Japan…." I trailed off "Since that day, ya know?"

"Girlie, we all missed you, even Fluffy-kins."

"Haha, you still call him that? I'm surprised that you're still alive and free of brain damage." I chuckled as we went off to go get beautified. When I walked into my room for the first time I fell in love. The bed was a queen, with a black comforter, with sapphire sheets underneath, there was a balcony and an attached bathroom. One wall was bright purple, one black with neon splatters and one deep blue with a silver sun on it.

'Fluffy-kins' arrived at the mansion around 5pm. Little did he know his "Mommy Dearest" was on the prowl for her oldest son.

"Where have you been?" Kimi asked in her motherly tone.

"That does not concern you mother." He answered frostily.

"Wrong answer dear one." She said as she swiftly attached an enchanted bracelet to his wrist. "That will keep you home mister. You're on quarantine, orders from your father. You won't be leaving this house for a week. " 'Just enough time for Kagome to return and adjust to her demon form.' She thought. (A/N That Inu-Kimi is one sneaky one. :DD)

Kira had just changed from her light purple sundress into a pair of skinny jeans, a black, blue and neon green Lowlife belt. She had on a My Chemical Romance t-shirt. Her hair was in pig tails with emerald ribbons tied on each one in a bow, her eyes were lined in a thick deep blue color. To finish it off, she had one bright green Converse.

I had on a black mini skirt with dark blue leggings, and an All Time Low tee. My eyes were done in an emerald green color, hair in a *scene manner with a sapphire bow on top. I finished it off with knee high blue and grey Polk-a-dotted Converse.

"Honey," dad called up the double spiral stairs "it's almost 8; if you want to go you better get going! Oh! And Honey?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Your car is the 2nd garage!"

"Okay, dad! Thanks! Umm….., can I stay at Kira's tonight?"

"Of course, just be back by Sunday."

I ran down the left stairs and Kira the right, running down the Northern wing to the garages, we found the one labeled 2 and went in. My eyes practically popped out of my head. There were 10 Ferraris in the garage, one Black, Neon Pink, Neon Blue, Neon Purple, Neon Orange, Neon Green, White, Red, Silver, and Gold-ish.

"Are you feeling Pink or Black" Kira asked excitedly

"More like incognito" I said.

"Guess we're rolling Black."

*Girls - a straight fringe just above the eyes and really long hair extensions, dyed either black or white blonde.  
Guys - straight fringe either just above the eyes or covering them, and cut straight with layers just below the jaw line.


End file.
